RSL Project
by Lee Minry
Summary: "Ayolah, sekarang sudah banyak yang seperti itu." Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin. "Dengar, kau tidak mau kan selamanya dalam friendzone dengan Kyuhyun?"/ Kyumin as always/ Gs/ Typo/ enjoy


"Sudah, Sen tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..." Sungmin kecil mendongak menatap wajah tampan bocah laki-laki seumurannya. "Minnie sedih lihat Sen sakit, Guixian."

Bocah yang di panggil Guixian itu tersenyum, ia gemas melihat bekas air mata di pipi Sungmin. Lantas ia mengusak rambut Sungmin. "Dokter sudah mengobati Sen, jadi Minnie tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Sungmin mengelus tubuh Sen, kucing peliharannya yang tengah berada di pangkuannya. "Tapi... Akh-" Sungmin kecil menjerit saat sosok bocah yang serupa dengan Guixian mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Sen sudah tidak apa-apa. Malah kalau kau tetap menangis Sen tidak bisa tidur dan istirahat, tahu!"

 **Plak!**

"Akhh!" Bocah itu reflek melepas cubitannya dan beralih memegang kepalanya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan tangan Sungmin.

"Sakit!" jerit bocah itu.

"Pipiku juga sakit, Kyuhyun bodoh."

Bocah laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap Sungmin tajam. _Holl, memangnya aku takut? Batin Sungmin._

Sedangkan Guixian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat saudara kembarnya kembali bersitegang dengan Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **R** **SL** **Project**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends**

 **Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thema 3 'Raining Spell for Love'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy all~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari dalam kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2, Sungmin asyik melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain basket, dua diantara siswa-siswa itu yang paling mencolok adalah si kembar. Kyuhyun dan Guixian.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia meratapi cinta tak sampainya.

"Kau tidak bosan apa melihat mereka berdua?" celetukan itu hadir bersamaan tubuh Eunhyuk yang menyender pada tembok membelakangi jendela. "Tidak dirumah, tidak disekolah kkkkk."

Ya, Sungmin memang bertetangga dengan si kembar. Rumah mereka berhadapan. "Entahlah, kadang aku berpikir sama. Tapi jika mereka tidak ada, aku akan kesepian." ujar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menatap si kembar takjub. Dua-duanya cukup populer. "Ha,ahh. Mereka benar-benar kembar identik. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka jika bertemu di luar sekolah."

Yang membedakan Kyuhyun dan Guixian di sekolah hanyalah tanda pengenal yang mereka pakai, lalu Kyuhyun membuat cara agar ia bisa di kenali dengan jarang memakai blezer sekolah.

"Tidak sesulit itu. Mereka mudah di bedakan." Kata Sungmin.

"Ya, itu hanya berlaku padamu dan kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi bagi yang lain, itu sulit sekali." Eunhyuk meneguk jus jeruknya. "Yah, suruh salah satu dari mereka untuk mengganti gaya rambut agar mudah di kenali. Ya ampun, bahkan sampai gaya rambut pun mereka sama." (model rambut awal debut.)

"Aku sudah mencoba mengatakan pada mereka. Tapi keduanya menolak." Jawab Sungmin malas. Gadis itu lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Sungmin membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Mau aku minta mantra cinta dari bibiku yang seorang cenayang?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah?"

"Mantra cinta. Agar 'dia' balik mencintaimu. Bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Big NO!" Sungmin mendengus. "Aku ingin dia mencintaiku dengan tulus dan murni tidak pakai guna-guna seperti itu."

"Kapan dia akan mencintaimu jika setiap bertemu kau melempar tatapan sinis padanya eoh?"

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. "Aish!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana jika kau katakan saja pada Kyuhyun?"

"Apa?" Sungmin mendongak menatap sahabatnya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh kelas, ia takut jika ada yang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan obrolan mereka, Sungmin mendeathglare sahabatnya.

"Aku menyatakan cinta padanya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Tidak!" seru Sungmin. "Tidak seharusnya wanita menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki."

"Ayolah, sekarang sudah banyak yang seperti itu." Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin. "Dengar, kau tidak mau kan selamanya dalam friendzone dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu dengannya."

"Ya katakan itu pada orang bodoh." cibir Eunhyuk.

"Yak!"

oOo

Saat makan malam, Heechul memberitahu jika Sungmin akan menginap dirumah mereka karena kedua orang tuanya harus pergi ke Daegu untuk membantu saudara Ayahnya yang terkena musibah. Tentu saja, Sungmin akan tidur dengan Heechul, kebetulan juga Hangeng suaminya sedang dinas di luar kota. Jika pun ada Hangeng, Sungmin tetap tidur dengan Heechul sedangkan Hangeng mengungsi ke kamar Kyuhyun atau Guixian.

Setelah makan malam dan membereskan dapur, si kembar mengajak –memaksa- Sungmin untuk menonton film horor. Yang harus di ketahui, Sungmin takut dengan hantu namun Kyuhyun dan Guixian sama-sama tidak peduli, harus tahu juga jika Sungmin memang jadi sasaran bully si kembar, itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Heechul sendiri tidak ambil pusing, sejahil-jahilnya Kyuhyun dan Guixian pada Sungmin paling parah ya, membuat Sungmin menangis. So, wanita paruh baya itu langsung masuk kekamar untuk menikmati drama korea kesayangannya.

Jadi dengan lampu ruang tengah dimatikan, film horor dimulai. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan TV, posisinya adalah Sungmin duduk di apit Kyuhyun disamping kanan dan Guixian disamping kiri.

"Akhh!" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap adegan Sungmin akan menjerit. Dan jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun dan Guixian tidak bisa fokus menonton. Bukan karena meresa terganggu dengan jeritan Sungmin. Mereka merasa jeritan gadis itu lebih menarik dari pada sodako si peran utama di film yang mereka tonton.

"Sudah matikan. Aku tidak mau lihat lagi," ujar Sungmin yang masih membenamkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey." Kyuhyun mengetuk kepala Sungmin dengan jarinya. "Itu hanya film."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap takut." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Suruh adikmu mematikan filmnya," seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Guixian. "Baiklah. Baiklah." Jawab Guixian.

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara film itu sudah terganti dengan siaran berita atau reality show entahlah Sungmin tidak peduli, dan Sungmin juga bisa merasakan kalau lampu ruang tengah sudah dinyalakan. Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, lampu memang menyala dan tv sedang menayangkan acara Running Man.

Guixian mengacak rambut Sungmin seperti mangaduk adonan kue. "Guixiaann!" jerit Sungmin sembari menatap Guixian tajam. Benar-benar seperti akan menguliti pemuda itu.

Namun, detik itu juga Sungmin kembali berpekik saat dari belakang Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya. "Kyuhyunnn!"

"Akhhh!" Kyuhyun pun ikut menjerit saat Sungmin menjambak rambutnya. Dimulailah jeritan-jeritan yang bersahutan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Guixian oknum yang menyoraki dan mengkompori Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

 **Ting tong!**

Guixian menatap jam dinding, siapa gerangan tamu yang datang malam-malam begini. Ya walau waktu masih menunjukan pukul 8. Ia pun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bertengkar.

"Akh, Kyuhyun lepas!"

"Lepas dulu jambakanmu pada rambutku."

"Kau yang pertama mencubit pipiku. Cepat lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Chullie Eommaaa!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau lupa kamar orang tuaku memakai kedap suara?"

"Aku lupa," Sungmin menjawab dengan wajah polos membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar semakin gemas pada pipi chubby Sungmin. "Akhh, lepas Kyuhyun bodohhh!"

"Lapaskan tanganmu dari rambutku, pendek!"

Dan perdebatan itu masih terus berlanjut hingga entah bagaimana ceritanya posisi Sungmin telah bersandar di dada Kyuhyun dengan wajah pemuda itu menyeruk pada leher Sungmin.

 **Jepret!**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan pertengkaran mereka lantas melihat pada Guixian yang baru saja mengambil foto mereka.

"Eooo, posisi kalian begitu intim," celetuk Guixian.

Reflek Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan diri masing-masing kemudian salah tingkah. Guixian menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orang aneh itu.

"Ada yang mencarimu," kata Guixian.

Kyuhyun merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah seperti singa. "Hm?"

"Saking sibuknya kalian, sampai tidak menyadari ada yang menekan bel," Guixian mencibir. "Itu tamu mu."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Guixian mengendikan bahunya. "Yang pasti perempuan."

Wajah Sungmin berubah keruh, yang disadari oleh Guixian. "Aku akan mengentip." Guixian berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamu.

"Guixian tunggu, aku ikut." Sungmin berkata pelan sembari ikut mengendap.

Sungmin dan Guixian tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan perempuan itu. Wajah Sungmin semakin suram saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada gadis itu. Namun detik berikutnya ia dan Guixian tersentak saat Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kita ketahuan," bisik Guixian.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sembari menghiraukan kedua makhluk itu yang pura-pura sibuk seakan tidak sedang mengintip. Kyuhyun naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada, tak berapa lama pemuda itu turun dengan memakai jaket.

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar," katanya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Guixian.

"Tidak akan lama." Guixian mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin berdecak hingga Kyuhyun melirik padanya. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan pandangannya pada Guixian.

"Aku pergi."

oOo

"Jjanggg!" Eunhyuk bersorak sembari memamerkan sebuah catatan pada Sungmin. Gadis kurus itu menyuruh Sungmin membaca isi catatan tersebut.

"RSL Project?" Sungmin mentap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

Eunhyuk mengibaskan rambutnya. "Singkatan dari Raining Spell for Love Project." Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menggeleng.

"Dengar, aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan Bibiku yang cenayang itu. Ia mengatakan jika Love Spell itu tidak ada. Tapi, a-a-ah" Eunhyuk menggoyangkan jarinya saat Sungmin hendak berbicara. Saat yakin Sungmin tidak akan berbicara, ia melanjutkan presentasinya. "Tapi, ada cara lain yang bisa membantu (garis bawah) untuk mendekatkan perempuan dan laki-laki. Dari banyak mantra, aku telah memilih Raining Spell ini."

Eunhyuk berdehem lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. "Jadi rencananya, kau ajak Kyuhyun kencan, lalu di tengah-tengah kencan aku akan merapal Raining Spell ini sehingga kau terperangkap berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Nah, kesempatan itu kau gunakan untuk semakin mendekatkan diri padanya ya kalau bisa sekalian menyatakan cinta. Ingat, mendekatkan diri bukan bertengkar," Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Dan semua itu, aku sebut RSL Project, Raining Spell for Love Project. Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah," Sungmin tampak melamun.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin prihatin. Ia menepuk lengan Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Aku tahu alasanmu tidak menerima tiap pemuda yang menyatakan cintanya padamu. Itu karena hatimu masih bertanya-tanya dan belum mendapat jawaban, apakah Kyuhyun menyukaimu atau tidak bukan?"

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Sakit!" Sungmin mengusap lengannya yang di tepuk oleh Eunhyuk. Namun gadis itu malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bilang kau punya kartu as tentang Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk menyeringai. "Ini kesempatan, benar-benar kesempatan untuk membuka kartu as Kyuhyun."

Sungmin berdecak. "Tapi jika RSL Project itu tidak berhasil bagaimana? Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun akan semakin menjauh."

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir. "Kau bisa memakai mantra penghapus ingatan."

Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya. "Aish!"

"Tapi Sungmin-ah,"

"Apa?"

"Kartu As Kyuhyun apa?"

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya. "Rahasia."

oOo

 **Bruk!**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat seseorang menabraknya hingga buku tugas kelasnya berjatuhan. Ia tidak marah pada sang penabrak, ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena seharian tidak bisa fokus, salahkan Eunhyuk yang mencocokinya dengan rencana-rencana RSL Project.

"Maaf." Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu berjongkok memungut buku-buku.

Orang itu pun ikut membantu Sungmin. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum, alisnya kemudian bertaut. "Guixian?"

"Yo," jawab Guixian singkat.

Sungmin menatap Guixian cukup lama lalu kembali mengumpul buku-buku. "Badmood!"

"Sedang datang bulan ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Ya ampun, sensitif sekali. Ini." Guixian menyerahkan buku terakhir pada Sungmin. Lalu mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Yak. Sakit."

Guixian tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang sibuk menggerutu.

oOo

 **Dor!**

"Akh!" Sungmin terlonjak saat sedang dalam perjalan ke rumahnya sembari asyik dengan dunianya sendiri malah ada orang ising yang mengagetkannya.

Sungmin mendengus melihat siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya. Namun kemudian pemuda itu meringis saat Sungmin memukul lengannya cukup keras.

"Ya ampun, gadis barbar." ejek Kyuhyun.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sungut Sungmin.

"Jutek sekali."

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ejekan itu. Ia kembali termenung memikirkan rencana Eunhyuk. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya ampun, padahal tadi Sungmin marah saat Kyuhyun meliriknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Gadis yang kemarin malam, siapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin sebentar. "Oh, itu teman."

Sungmin cemberut dengan jawaban singkat Kyuhyun. "Mau apa dia?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu terkekeh. "Ingin tahu sekali ya?"

"Iya. Malam-malam datang ke rumah laki-laki. Cih!" dengus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sisa perjalann menuju rumah di isi dengan keheningan. Hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Cho.

"Pulang sana." usir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin beberapa kali menarik nafas. Ia tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan.

"Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menarik tas Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu akan masuk pekarangan rumahnya.

"Apa?"

Sungmin menunduk, ternyata ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Minggu besok. Ayo pergi ke taman bermain. Hanya aku dan kau. Aku akan menunggu di pintu masuk jam 10."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu. Lalu tubuhnya merosot.

"Aku mengatakannya."

Sungmin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia masih bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana ini? Benar-benar pertaruhan besar.

 **Tring!**

Ia mendapat pesan dari Eunhyuk.

 _Bagaimana?_

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengetik balasan.

 _Aku sudah mengajaknya. Minggu besok kami akan pergi ke taman bermain. Persiapkan dengan matang RSL Project._

 _._

 _._

Hari yang di tunggu pun tiba. Jam 10 kurang 5 menit, Sungmin sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang taman bermain.

Sungmin tampak santai dalam balutan kaus putih yang di padankan dengan over all pendek. Sangat sederhana namun menawan.

Lewat 5 menit, kyuhyun belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sungmin sukses dibuat berdebar. Lewat 10 menit, Sungmin sudah putus harapan. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Hai."

Orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mendongak, namun senyumannya seketika hilang.

"Guixian."

oOo

Seharian itu, Guixian kehabisan ide untuk membuat Sungmin tertawa atau paling tidak tersenyum. Tapi berapa kali ia mencoba, Sungmin tetap saja diam.

Mereka kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi untuk beristirahat.

"Kau kecewa aku yang datang?" tanya Guixian.

Sungmin menoleh pada Guixian lalu menggeleng.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun bilang dia ada acara jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengantikannya." terlihat sekali jika Guixian tidak enak hati melihat Sungmin hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

 **Tes tes tes**

"Hujan." keduanya mendongak menatap langit yang mendung.

"Ayo." Guixian memegang tangan Sungmin dan membawa gadis itu berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka semakin cepat berlari saat di depan sana ada sebuah gazebo.

Sedangkan Sungmin menepuk dahinya. Ini pasti RSL Project yang Eunhyuk bilang, well ternyata mantra itu bekerja.

Ada 4 pasangan yang tengah berteduh di gazebo itu termasuk Sungmin dan Guixian.

Sungmin menatap langit yang hitam pekat. "Aku rasa hujan nya akan lama berhenti."

"Mungkin."

Sungmin menatap Guixian yang dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyampirkan jaketnya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Guixian tersenyum lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi kayu. Sungmin terus menatap Guixian yang tengah mengacak rambut nya yang basah. Sungmin mendesah keras hingga pemuda itu menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya jika harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Ya, lakukan atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jadi sekarang, bisakah kau mengaku?"

Guixian mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hm?"

"Ayolah mengaku saja." tuntut Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Minnie?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Jadi bisa kau mengaku dan menjelaskan kenapa kau menyamar menjadi Guixian? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Pemuda itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan Sungmin menyeringai. Lihat, Kartu As Kyuhyun telah Sungmin keluarkan.

"Aku-"

Sungmin membuat simbol x dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan. "Perlu seribu tahun kau dan Guixian untuk menipuku."

"Minnie aku Guixian."

"Aigoo, manis sekali. Kyuhyun bodoh."

"Aku bukan-"

"Bodoh."

"Minnie."

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Akhh!" Sungmin menjerit saat pemuda itu mencubit pipinya.

 **Plak!**

"Aish, sakit!" pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aku juga." seru Sungmin.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan membunuh. Namun berikutnya Sungmin tertawa, tawa pertamanya untuk hari ini. Sedangkan Guixian -anio Kyuhyun masih mengelus kepalanya, bukan hanya karena sakit tapi juga tengah berpikir, bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengetahui jika dirinya tengah menjadi Guixian?

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tahu aku bukan Guixian? Saat naik roller coster? Permainan menembak? Eoh kapan?"

Akhirnya, mengaku juga.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hey, apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku selalu menyebutmu bodoh?"

"Ah, sekalian jelaskan itu juga." kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"Musim hujan saat kita kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Itu adalah kali pertamanya ia dan Guixian bertukar tempat. Dan Sungmin sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku hebatkan?" kata Sungmin dengan senyum super lebarnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya terlihat frustrasi.

"Ayo kita masuk ke sesi tanya jawab." ujar Sungmin ceria.

"Aku duluan." Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Yah, sudah terlanjur ketahuan bukan?

"Cih, bukannya harus lady's first?"

Kyuhyun bersumpah tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi Sungmin yang bulat itu. "Kau bukan lady's, but little girl." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami bertukar tempat waktu itu?"

"Warna mata kalian."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti. "Kalian tidak tahu jika warna mata kalian berbeda?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng polos.

Sedangkan Sungmin tertawa. "Warna matamu hazel sedangkan Guixian hitam. Ternyata bukan hanya kau yang bodoh. Guixian juga ya."

"Sekarang giliranku." seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh antisipasi. Lihat, Sungmin benar-benar menikmati sesi tanya jawab ini.

"Aku selalu menduga selama ini, apa itu sebabnya kalian sama-sama tidak mengubah gaya rambut? Agar mudah untuk bertukar tempat kan?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Haruskah kau bertanya?"

"Eohh, ternyata benar." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Mulai sekarang aku dan Guixian akan membeli softlens untuk bertukar tempat." guman Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa.

"Kalaupun kalian memakai softlens aku masih bisa membedakan kalian." kata Sungmin enteng.

"Apa? Bagaimana lagi kau membedakan kami?"

"Satu, warna mata kalian berbeda. Dua, kebiasaan kalian. Jika Guixian memiliki syndrom mengusak rambutku, sedangkan kau syndrom mencubit pipiku." Sungmin menyentuh pipinya. "Kau lihat. Pipiku semakin bulat akibat sering kau cubit."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Lagian pipi mu memang bulat. Tapi aku setuju dengan sebutan mu tentang syndrom mencubit pipi." Kyuhyun menunjukan jemarinya. "Tanganku selalu gatal ingin mencubitmu."

"Psyco." cibir Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Lalu selain itu ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada. Ketiga, jika ingin bertukar tempat pastikan melepas aksesoris masing-masing." Sungmin menunjuk pada gelang berwarna biru yang Kyuhyun pakai. "Itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Kau warna biru sedangkan Guixian hitam."

"Hah," Kyuhyun mengusak kembali rambutnya.

"Well, banyak sekali hal yang membedakan kalian. Tapi yang paling mudah untuk di tebak adalah," Sungmin mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. Dan memperlihatkan bekas make up disana. "Kau punya 'itu' sedangkan Guixian super mulus." tunjuk Sungmin pada lubang bekas jerawat di pipi Kyuhyun. "Ya ampun, berapa tebal kau memakai make up?" ejek Sungmin. "Kau mau bertanya apalagi?"

Sungmin langsung tergelak saat Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah super frustrasi. "Baiklah, aku yang punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. "Apa?"

"Kalian sering bertukar tempat saat ujian kan?"

"Itu..."

"Hm, tak apa. Adik dan kakak memang harus saling membantu." cibir Sungmin.

Jika Kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam ilmu eksak sedangkan Guixian non eksak.

"Tentu saja."

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau selalu bertukar tempat dengan Guixian jika mengajakku pergi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Karena aku ingin pergi denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pergi bersamamu, have fun."

"Iya. Kenapa kau ingin mengajakku?"

"Apa sih maksudmu aku tidak menger-"

"Akhhh!" Kyuhyun terlonjak saat Sungmin menjerit membuat beberpaa pasang yang tengah meneduh menatap mereka.

"Kau gila ya?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang bisa gila karena mu Kyuhyun bodoh."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa kau punya perasaan padaku?"

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

"Ya."

Jantung Sungmin berdebar. "Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menjadi Guixian saat mengajakku pergi?"

Ya, memang sudah sering Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi dengan menjadi Guixian. Sungmin tahu itu Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak punya keberanian lebih untuk bertanya.

"Aku pikir kau lebih nyaman jika bersama Guixian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengajakku pergi dalam sosok Kyuhyun?"

"Aku pengecut. Tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajakmu." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Entahlah aku bingung."

"Kau yang membuatku bingung." sahut Sungmin. "Kau memberiku perhatian lebih, kau memberiku sinyal jika kau menyukaiku tapi disisi lain kau seperti tidak menyukaiku, kau pun sering beberapa kali pergi dengan perempuan salah satunya perempuan yang tempo hari. Itu membuatku bertanya apakah kau menyukai atau tidak." ungkap Sungmin dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Akhirnya perasaannya selama ini tersampaikan.

"Kau pun menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir kau menyukai Guixian."

Sungmin cemberut. "Pikir saja sendiri. Kenapa aku masih pergi denganmu sebagai Guixian jika nyatanya aku tahu itu adalah kau. Bodoh!" cerocos Sungmin. Namun detik berikutnya Sungmin menyadari jika dia sama saja tengah mengaku bahwa memang dia menyukai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan ia takjub saat melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kita saling menyukai?" kata Kyuhyun. Di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sungmin.

Padahal sedang hujan tapi baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun merasa hawa panas menyelimuti wajah mereka. Suasana berubah canggung. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kyuhyun sibuk berdehem sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kenapa wajahku panas." gumam Sungmin sembari mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa sama? Aku juga." mereka kembali bertatapan namun tak lama tatapan itu terputus. Keduanya benar-benar salah tingkah.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius, penuh harap, dan gugup.

"Tidak ada kata-kata romantis untuk pendahuluan?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkannya. Hanya itu. Lagian kita sudah sama-sama mengungkapkan perasaan kita masing-masing bukan?"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mau tidak kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Tawa Sungmin berganti menjadi senyum malu-malu.

"Aku mau." jawabnya pelan.

oOo

"Dia belum pulang. Memangnya dia tidak mengatakan akan kemana? Dua jam lalu dia menghubungiku." dan menceritakan jika penyamarannya -mereka- telah terbongkar saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"Omoooo."

Terdengar jeritan Heechul dari lantai bawah.

 _"Kenapa Chullie Eomma berteriak?"_

"Kau mendengarnya?"

 _"Hm! Ah, kemana dia ya? Setelah mengantarkanku dia pamit akan pergi kesuatu tempat."_

"Pamit? Eohh, apa yang terjadi?" Guixian mencium ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

 _"Apa? Sudah aku tutup."_

Guixian menatap ponselnya. Lalu menyeringai. "Pasti ada sesuatu." bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamarnya terbuka lalu tertutup dengan keras.

Guixian sudah tidak aneh itu pasti Kyuhyun.

"Yak-" Guixian membulatkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi setelah mengantar Sungmin untuk melakukan 'itu'?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah merah. "Aku dan Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Guixian tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali kalau Sungmin menyukaimu. Tapi kau tetap bersikukuh jika Sungmin menyukaiku?"

"Karena Sungmin terlihat begitu nyaman dengan mu."

"Itu karena Sungmin menganggapku saudara laki-lakinya." jelas Guixian.

"Aku tahu. Sungmin sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

"Eoooh." goda Guixian. "Eomma sudah kau beritahu? Dia selalu berharap kau dan Sungmin menjadi sepasang kekasih kan."

"Kau tidak dengar dia menjerit tadi?"

oOo

Sungmin menganga melihat penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini. Kyuhyun sendiri salah tingkah di tatap intens oleh Sungmin. Sedangkan Guixian terkikik melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

"Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu?" seru Sungmin. (Model rambut era bonamana).

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

 **Jepret!**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar setelah mengambil fotonya. "Aku suka."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, namun aksi itu tak bertahan lama saat Guixian menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan. "Waktunya berangkat sekolah." katanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Jadi," Guixian melirik Sungmin. "Sudah kau tanyakan siapa perempuan yang datang malam-malam waktu itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun lalu menatap Guixian. "Teman sekelasnya." ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun punya keahlian menjadi biro jodoh."

Semalam, mereka berdua saling bertelfonan berbicara ini dan itu, ya biarlah namanya juga pasangan baru.

Guixian tertawa. "Aku malah heran. Dia bisa menyatukan temannya hingga resmi berpacaran dengan orang yang disukai. Tapi dia sendiri butuh waktu lama untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ocehan adiknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia kira aku menyukaimu." bisik Sungmin.

"Dia bodoh ya." kata Guixian. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian berdua berhenti membicarakanku." seru Kyuhyun. Guixian dan Sungmin tertawa.

 **Tring!**

Suara notifikasi pesan masuk di ponsel Sungmin. Lantas gadis itu membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk.

"Ah, aku lupa." gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Sungmin. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan pr b. Inggris," Sungmin tersenyum 5 jari yang membuat syndrom Kyuhyun kumat, mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Nah, kalau mencubit itu dengan perasaan. Kan jadi tidak sakit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 **Tap!**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dimana Guixian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian? Rambut kita sudah berbeda." kata Guixian.

"Ah," Kyuhyun sepertinya baru sadar. "Aku tidak memikirkannya saat akan potong rambut."

"Yak! Kau paling tahu jika aku paling lemah di pelajaran eksak." seru Guixian.

"Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Eksak tidak mudah."

"Jika kau tahu rumusnya, eksak itu sangat mudah. Yang susah itu non eksak."

Sungmin tertawa melihat perdebatan kakak adik itu.

"Aku akan memotong rambut seperti mu." kata Guixian berhasil membuat tawa Sungmin berhenti.

"Tidak boleh.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah kotak bahan karton pada Eunhyuk, yang menatapnya aneh.

"Bukalah."

Eunhyuk pun menurut dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah lipstik warna nude incarannya. Yang dimana ia akan membelinya selalu kehabisan. Jadi Eunhyuk menyerah, tapi siapa sangka ia mendapatkannya dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya. "Terima kasih sahabatku." Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." Sungmin melepas pelukan Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih Eunhyuk-ah, untuk kemarin."

"Kemarin?" gumam Eunhyuk. "Ah, kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Donghae. Aku sampai menangis seharian. Dia memang menyebalkan."

"Lalu RSL Project?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Aku lupa."

"Lalu hujan kemarin?"

"Aku rasa kemarin memang hujan tapi karena menangis aku jadi tidur nyenyak hehe."

"Jadi bukan karena raining spell?" tanya Sungmin sembari menatap kotak yang tadi ia berikan pada Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu." kata Eunhyuk sembari menyembunyikan kotak itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan tapi kemudian dua sahabat itu terkekeh.

"Yah setidaknya kemarin hujan." ucap Sungmin. "Dan karena rencana RSL Project dan nasihat-nasihatmu. Aku punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah jadi sepasang kekasih."

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya... Aku hadir bawa ff thema terakhir. Maaf bgt kalau kurang ini itu epek dadakan lagi. Aku tahu ini ngebut bgtt. Maaf kalau kurang puas #abaikan**

 **Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah baca dan kasih reviewnya di ff 'Special gift for '.**

 **Jongmal gomawo untuk:**

 **nanayukeroo, Frostbee, fitriKyuMin, lavendertwice, etrisna1013, ratu kyuhae, kyunnieee137, belsha joy, Michiko Haruna, Cho Eun Min, Ty Kim, MinnieMinime, minbunnymin, Orange Girls, lee hye byung, snmayy88, Asih elfishy, Kyumin, guest, tsubakiming, adindabrianti24, 137, ovallea, Guest**

 **Last,**

 **Review again juseyo :p**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya #bow**


End file.
